Season 2 of Kaze No Stigma
by pupface1
Summary: First of all I DO NOT OWN KAZE NO STIGMA! They creator died so there is no season 2! So I decided to make one myself. Also go easy on me this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo My name is Pupface1 I just joined and this is my first Fan Fiction so so easy on me!  
**

**Chapter 1 of season 2 of Kaze no Stigma: An evil air interferes!**

Ayano and Kazema had finally gotten together as a couple. However for a couple of days Kazema seemed to be on another planet! Today they were going to the karaoke bar.

Knowing Kazema he forgot an umbrella so they had to run there. "Kazema you forgot an umbrella, your so absent minded!" she hollered while sprinting through the rain.

"Well sorry princess that your wet and this is not to your liking!" he loudly replied

While they were running, they say a girl in a long white sleeveless gown. She was stunning, her skin as white as snow, hair as black as midnight, and one eye icy blue the other deep dark blood red!

She had a small parasol in her hand, she seemed to be at her was shocked to see them running to the karaoke bar knowing it was moved a mile away.

"Here, she said borrow me parasol. I'm taking a cab from here to the bar, it's a mile away after all." She said quietly

"Kazema! You said it was only a block away!" Ayano whined

"Opps! I forgot it moved." Kazema stated slyly with a smirk on his face.

"Here take my bus token I don't need it, I'm taking a cab." The mysterious teenage girl whispered sweetly

"Arigato Ma' am sorry to disturb you." Kazema and Ayano said in unison.

Before running of with Ayano Kazema asked "What is your name Ma' am?"

"Katana 'Pixel' Ryuu, but call me Pixel" She said

"Thanks Pixel" He yelled back at her while running to Ayano.

T_his is gonna get interesting _Pixel thought. A sly smirk spread across her face while hailing a cab to the Karaoke Bar….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Season 2 of Kaze no Stigma: A Sly Devil's Murder**

**YOLO FANS! Today is Valentines Day; at school I am the messenger of love for my friends. My friends keep telling me to send messages to him. I am willing to do it because they are the greatest peeps ever! BUT I AM TIRED OF THIS SUGERY SWEET NONSENSE! Sooooooo, I am making it a darker day! Oh before I forget thank ****kazenostigmafan4ever for reminding me, Kazuma's Name is spelled K-A-Z-U-M-A not K-A-Z-E-M-A! So thx because of her I'm continuing the series!**

At the club Kazuma and Ayano heard an announcement "Attention we have singer a for you all so please take a seat."

As they sat down a girl walked on stage. _It's that girl, Pixel, we saw while coming here! _She looked different her sleeveless gown was dyed raven black, she wore a little top hat, and a sky blue and black fingerless long glove on one of her arms.

_Time to get this show on the road. _Pixel thought to herself with a devious smile spread onto her face.

She sang "Dark Side" one of the songs she created. (She is not a pop star but sings for people. Also Kelly Clarkson actually sang this song, so haters can't hate, now can they!)

"Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know. It's not pretty there and few have ever gone if I show it to you now, will it make you run away?  
Or will you stay, even if it hurts, even if I try to push you out, will you return? And remind me who I really am, Please remind me who I really am! Everybody's got a dark side! Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side…." Pixel sang

~~~~Later~~~~

After the song Pixel ran off the stage looking as if she was scared as hell, but she had arraignments to get to.

Ayano's friend, Nanase, made sure her boyfriend was with her at all times. However somehow he a managed to slip away.

"Hey Ayano I need help tracking my boyfriend down, wanna help?" Nanase ask eagerly.

"Sure" Ayano Replied happily

They checked the car first and what they say was scary as hell

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" THEY SCREAMED IN UNISON

The boy was dead in the car killed with small thin needles that were through his neck and heart, he also had many thin gashes as well.

"What happened here" Two strangely familiar voices said

It was Pixel and Kazuma

_KAZUMA YOUR STANDING DANGEROULY CLOSE TO PIXEL! _Ayano thought wanting to pull Enriha out on him

_I have 'Killer' instincts when it comes to murders _Pixel thought

"Wow look at this damage, it must have been caused by a skilled air user!" Pixel said eyeing Kazuma

"I'm one maybe I will be of some use." Kazuma said Bluntly

Pixel slapped her forehead _You're real dense aren't ya_

"Don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this, you can bet your bottom dollar" Ayano said with encouragement **Lol!**

_Ya right I don't count on it…. _Pixel thought to herself

**Author Note: I might have spelled Enriha wrong.**


	3. Author's Note

**Yo My name is Pupface1 I just joined and this is my first Fan Fiction so so easy on me!  
**

**Chapter 1 of season 2 of Kaze no Stigma: An evil air interferes!**

Ayano and Kazema had finally gotten together as a couple. However for a couple of days Kazema seemed to be on another planet! Today they were going to the karaoke bar.

Knowing Kazema he forgot an umbrella so they had to run there. "Kazema you forgot an umbrella, your so absent minded!" she hollered while sprinting through the rain.

"Well sorry princess that your wet and this is not to your liking!" he loudly replied

While they were running, they say a girl in a long white sleeveless gown. She was stunning, her skin as white as snow, hair as black as midnight, and one eye icy blue the other fiery red!

She had a small parasol in her hand, she seemed to be at her was shocked to see them running to the karaoke bar knowing it was moved a mile away.

"Here, she said borrow me parasol. I'm taking a cab from here to the bar, it's a mile away after all." She said quietly

"Kazema! You said it was only a block away!" Ayano whined

"Opps! I forgot it moved." Kazema stated slyly with a smirk on his face.

"Here take my bus token I don't need it, I'm taking a cab." The mysterious teenage girl whispered sweetly

"Arigato Ma' am sorry to disturb you." Kazema and Ayano said in unison.

Before running of with Ayano Kazema asked "What is your name Ma' am?"

"Katana 'Pixel' Ryuu, but call me Pixel" She said

"Thanks Pixel" He yelled back at her while running to Ayano.

T_his is gonna get interesting _Pixel thought. A sly smirk spread across her face while hailing a cab to the Karaoke Bar….


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note

~~EVERYONE GOOD NEWS NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK! I LOST IT BEFORE I COULD START MY PUSS IN BOOTS FANFICTION THOUGH ! NOW BEFORE I START I MUST SAYS I HAVE SOME RUDE PEOPLE GIVIN ME RUDE COMMENTS! NO HATERS, TROLLERS, AND DEFINATLY NO HIPSTERS. I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO CALL ME TOO MAINSTREAM, I AM NOT MAIN STREAM! I am a seam in the rocks where only the purest water can seep through into my small pool of epicness! Now let the story being…~~

Pixel POV:

In the end even the detectives could not find out who killed Nanase's boyfriend. "Even Sherlock Homes couldn't crack this case." Kazuma said jokingly.

"It ok I didn't like him anyway plus he had no family. He won't be missed."

Nanase replied with a shrug.

"Ooh that's just cold and harsh Nanase! He's your boyfriend, well _was _your boyfriend, but you catch my drift. Show a little more compassion. " Yukari whined with puppy dog eyes.

"Umm have you forgotten I am standing here you know, Bakas." I huffed under my breath quite loud for them to hear.

"Wow talk about rude don't you dare make me pull out enriha on you!" Ayano shot back.

"Everyone SHUT UP AND LEAVE, ME AND PIXEL NEED TO HAVE A CHAT!" Kazuma bellow at the top of his lungs.

Everyone walked away mumbleing leaving me and Kazuma behind. "Ok what are you up to?" Kazuma shot at me quite quickly _Wow doesn't he cut to the chase_


End file.
